


we can chase the dark together

by reddieforlove



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark Past, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: The universe seems determined to bring them together. The boys with the broken pasts, both unconsciously desperate for a connection with the one person who can understand them more than any other. Their lives set off a chain reaction that they never expect. All that they can do is weather the storm together.TITLE CHANGED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the summary is super vague but it'll become more clear as the story continues on. I hope that you all like it!
> 
> Get ready for an angsty story with lots of sexy times and classic reddie moments. <3
> 
> Title: Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin

**Fifteen Years Ago**

_ Most nights in Derry, Maine were quiet. Peaceful. Undisturbed. This was not like most nights. Flashing lights of red and blue filled the air and people spilled out of their homes, following the beckoning call of the sirens. Yellow police tape blocked them from getting too close but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t see exactly which house the officers were walking in and out of. The occasional whisper pierced the somber air that had fallen over the onlookers. _

_ “The Toziers…” _

_ “... good dentist…” _

_ “... lovely woman…” _

_ “Do you think they’re alright?” _

_ “I see that boy of theirs.” _

_ “No one will give us answers.” _

_ “We deserve to know.” _

_ Officer Lee Hays had never seen something quite like it. He grew up in a small town much like Derry and from his point of view, nothing exciting ever happened in small towns. Not that this was exciting. It was horrific. Just hearing the description of the scene over the radio made him feel sick to his stomach. And yet here he was, ignoring the eyes he could feel on him as he climbed the sidewalk to the nice suburban house that deserved to hold a peacefully sleeping family. He was stopped at the door by the chief of police, who shook his head solemnly. _

_ “You don’t wanna see this, Hays,” the greying man said. “Not this one.” _

_ “I can do this, sir,” Lee said, hoping that he sounded more convinced than he felt. _

_ Judging by the chief’s face, he didn’t. _

_ “You’ve been on the job less than a month. Trust me, you don’t want this to be your first. The kid’s in that ambulance over there,” he said, nodding over Lee’s shoulder. “Go keep him company.” _

_ “Kid?” Lee asked, his eyes growing wide. _

_ The chief nodded, the lines in his face looking deeper than usual. _

_ “Poor guy saw the whole damn thing,” he said, shaking his head as he glanced inside. “Maybe try talking to him. See if he can tell you anything about the son of a bitch who did it.” _

_ Lee didn’t know if it was better or worse to talk to the child of a couple who were murdered in cold blood or to see the actual gruesome scene. As he reached the ambulance and peered in, his eyes falling on a scrawny little boy covered in a blanket with glasses that were too big for his face and dried blood splattered across his front, he really couldn’t figure out the answer. He braced himself against the open doors of the ambulance, gaining the attention of the paramedic inside. Her eyes darted to the kid before settling on Lee again, worry in her gaze as if she expected him to say or do something wrong. _

_ “Hey,” Lee managed to say. _

_ The kid’s eyes snapped to him, looking bleary with exhaustion yet more alert and aware than he should have had to be. Lee felt a surge of sympathy and anger for this child rise up in his chest. The spots of blood on his cheeks and glasses made it all worse. _

_ “I’m Offi- I’m Lee. I’m gonna sit here with you if that’s okay.” _

_ The kid didn’t say anything but he did manage a shrug. The response was more than Lee could have hoped for because at least it was something. He didn’t know exactly what to say. No matter how much he searched for the right words, they wouldn’t come. So he glanced to the paramedic instead, knowing he could at least do something. _

_ “Can we, uh… can we clean him up a little?” Lee asked, keeping his voice quiet. _

_ She didn’t look like she knew any more than him. They lived in a small town. This wasn’t supposed to happen. _

_ “Is it evidence?” she asked just as quietly. _

_ He didn’t really know the answer to that. All that Lee knew was that this kid didn’t deserve to be splattered with his parents’ blood for a second longer than he had to be. _

_ “Has someone taken pictures?” he asked. _

_ She nodded, her sad eyes darting to the kid, who was watching them both with a small crease between his brows. _

_ “Give me a towel.” _

_ Lee made the decision in an instant. He might get in trouble for it but it would be worth it. The paramedic handed over a towel damp with warm water and Lee inched closer to the kid. _

_ “You mind if I take your glasses off?” he asked, lifting his hand slowly. _

_ The kid shook his head and Lee plucked them gently from his face, noting that there was tape haphazardly wrapped around one of the arms and a small crack in the corner of the left lense. He cleaned them up first before focusing on the boy’s face. He couldn’t have been more than seven or eight, with big eyes and numerous freckles standing out on his pale cheeks. Lee carefully wiped away every trace of blood that he could find, being as gentle as he could. _

_ “I know tonight has been…” Lee trailed off, letting out a soft sigh. “I know it’s been hard on you. Really hard. I don’t know what to tell you but for right now, I’m not going anywhere, you hear? I’m gonna stay right here with you.” _

_ The kid stared at him while he spoke and didn’t say a word as he replaced his glasses. He only shifted a little and pulled the blanket up higher around his skinny shoulders. _

_ “His name’s Richie,” the paramedic said softly. _

_ “Richie,” Lee said, the name branding itself into his mind. “I’m Lee.” _

_ Instead of shaking Richie’s hand, he simply nodded at him before sitting down on the bench next to him. They sat in silence, the three of them, until a raspy, soft voice broke the quiet after a long stretch of time. _

_ “Penny,” Richie whispered. _

_ His eyes were staring down at the ground. The paramedic sat up a little straighter, her wide eyes confirming that this was the first time he’d spoken. _

_ “What was that?” Lee asked. _

_ The boy slowly lifted his head and looked up at him, fixing Lee with that tired, yet deeply aware gaze. _

_ “He told me to call him Penny,” Richie said, his voice scratchy like he’d been screaming at some point. “And he was dressed like a clown.” _

_ Lee swallowed hard as his stomach twisted. He tried not to think about the nightmares this kid must have endured tonight while he was sitting in the station joking with the other officers about whatever came to mind. _

_ “We’ll catch him, Richie,” Lee said, nodding at him. “We’ll make sure he’s punished.” _

_ Richie nodded in return but there was the slightest hint of doubt in his eyes that Lee could easily see before he turned his gaze back to the floor of the ambulance. Little did he know that Richie was right to doubt him. He was right to not believe. Because justice was not swift and the same man who killed Wentworth and Maggie Tozier would go on to destroy another half a dozen families without being caught. But for now, the three of them sat in silence and let themselves hope. _

* * *

**Present Day**

Eddie Kaspbrak jolted with a gasp when a hand came down hard on the table where he sat. He’d been so absorbed in the book he held that he didn’t even notice someone walk up to him. As he lifted his head with wide eyes, he met the gaze of the person who was both the bane of his existence and the best person he knew. Beverly Marsh grinned at him without restraint, dropping in the seat to his right as she plucked a fry from his plate.

“We’re going to this,” she said, pointing to the flyer she slammed on the table before taking a bite of the stolen fry.

“Hello, Eddie,” he muttered, shaking his head as he picked up the flyer. “How are you this afternoon, Eddie?”

Her eyes were alight with amusement at his grumbling.

“I love you, Eddie,” Beverly said in as charming a voice as she could muster.

Eddie rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. He held the flyer up and glanced over it quickly, becoming more confused as he read it.

“You want to go to an art exhibit?” he asked dubiously, looking up at her.

Beverly nodded eagerly, her fiery curls catching the sun and burning brighter than ever. Her eyes were made bluer by the cerulean shirt she wore and, just like Eddie, her freckles were already darkened by the amount of time they spent outside now that it was spring. Even now, they were sitting on the patio of their favorite lunch place that was a mere three blocks away from the college they attended. The weather was delightfully warm for April, making everyone forget about the cold, bitter winter that they suffered through as a byproduct of living in Maine.

They preferred to spend their time outside when the weather turned. Eddie was already developing a glowing tan from what they’d done so far, mostly relaxing in parks and wandering the streets in search of boutique stores that Beverly loved to frequent. Which was why he was wondering what suddenly inspired her to want to attend an art gallery, for university artists no less, when they’d never done anything like it before. Eddie voiced his question, never one to mince his words when he suspected someone was trying to trick him.

“Because I think it’ll be cool,” Beverly said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Don’t you think that we should actively support the university’s arts program since they could just as easily cut funds to apply to fucking football again?”

Eddie narrowed his eyes, reading her innocent tone all too well.

“You want to get me laid,” he said.

Beverly let out a half groan, half sigh, her shoulders slumping as she knew she was caught.

“It’s almost summertime, Eddie,” she said, reaching out to clasp his hand. “And you cannot tell me that you’ve been laid at any point in the last eight months because I know how busy you’ve been and that’s always the thing you push to the side first.”

“It’s the least important thing,” Eddie argued.

She rolled her eyes, making it clear that she had a different point of view.

“That would be all fine and good if you didn’t turn into a grump monster when you really want to get dicked down,” Beverly said bluntly, never one to mince her words either. “Now as your wingperson-“

“Since when?” Eddie asked.

“_ As your wingperson _,” Beverly repeated more emphatically, holding his gaze as a way to shut him up. “It is my duty to make sure you have all opportunities for the sex. Now we’re going to go to this exhibit and you are going to admire all of the art, even if it’s terrible, and you are going to flirt with some tortured artists and voila! At the end of the day, you’ll go home some big dicked guy who wears skinny jeans and beanies even when it’s hot as Satan’s asshole out here and you’ll be officially uncorked.”

Eddie stared at her with one raised eyebrow.

“My dream scenario,” he said in a deadpan voice.

Beverly arched one eyebrow challengingly.

“I’m not trying to find Prince Charming for you, baby,” she said with a shake of her head. “I’m trying to gift you with the magic of orgasms.”

Eddie couldn’t help but break out into laughter at her words, shaking his head as well. She grinned at him, her eyes shining with mirth.

“You are something else, Beverly Marsh,” he said.

“Right back atcha, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

* * *

The gallery that hosted the art exhibits turned out to be connected to the bookstore for the university. It was a small three room space that somehow managed to not be cramped with art. There were a few others milling around when Beverly and Eddie walked through the door and were immediately assaulted by bright white walls and even brighter lights. If it weren’t for the colorful canvases along the walls and the sculptures and other pieces scattered about, Eddie would have thought the place was some sort of sterile hospital space.

“I think they’ve permanently damaged my eyes,” he said, blinking several times.

“Maybe they just want to make sure you are looking at the art since it hurts to look anywhere else,” Beverly said, looking as though she was fighting the urge to rub at her eyes.

They accepted a small brochure with a map of the gallery, which seemed unnecessary since it was doubtful that they’d get lost. Beverly, missing the entire point of being anyone’s wingperson, simply gave Eddie a thumbs up before disappearing into another room. Eddie glowered at her back before turning his attention to the art. He wasn’t about to just walk up to someone and start talking. If he was being completely honest, the best case scenario for the night was going home alone. But he wasn’t about to disappoint Beverly by refusing to come.

So he circled the room, looking over each piece of art with as much interest as he could muster. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate art. Eddie knew that it had a place in culture. But in his mind, there were better things he could have been doing with his Friday evening. He’d like to think that there was some sort of party or bar that he might be going to but the truth was that he’d be on his couch in soft pajamas watching Brooklyn 99 reruns and eating takeout if he wasn’t here.

Beverly knew that he’d rather be somewhere else, which was probably why she ditched him knowing that she was his ride home if he didn’t find someone else to ride instead. Eddie’s cheeks turned slightly pink at the innuendo that popped in his head but he was quickly distracted by the largest piece of art on the wall of the last room. It took up more space than anything he’d seen yet and it was, by far, the best painting he’d seen. The colors were vast and beautiful, depicting a familiar scene to him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Eddie turned his head, watching a man with greying hair, kind eyes, and a pale blue bow tie nestled at his throat walked up with his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.

“It’s… alive,” Eddie answered, turning his attention back on the painting.

He didn’t know how else to describe it but luckily the other man nodded in agreement as if he knew exactly what Eddie meant.

“It was painted by one of my most promising students,” he said. “The way he paints looks as though he has years and years of professional experience.”

Eddie’s eyes traced over the colorful building, intricate blades of grass, and the sweeping expanse of blue sky that made up the depiction of their campus’ courtyard. He was never one to show a lot of school pride but something about this painting made him see the campus in a whole different light. Eddie could see the beauty in the red brick buildings and the grassy expanse, as well as the trees which shaded the students that milled about and relaxed between classes.

“The school commissioned the artist to paint it. They’ll hang it in the administration building as soon as the exhibit closes,” the older man continued.

Eddie’s eyes darted away from the painting and to the small card posted on the wall next to it.

**Richard Tozier - Class of 2021**

He was surprised to see that the artist was in the same year as him, set to graduate at the same time. Eddie was studying clinical psychology with a concentration in child development and yet in comparison, he felt like he’d hardly done anything besides a short internship at a hospital.

“Is he here?” he found himself asking.

The man let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head.

“No sir. We keep trying to get him out here. There’s always potential employers and the like coming through to look at the art but it’s not required for students to attend the exhibit and he doesn’t really like to mingle. Maybe one day, he’ll take pity on us and decide to come to one of these.”

Eddie nodded along with his words, his eyes darting back to the painting every so often.

“Excuse me,” the professor said, giving Eddie a smile. “Thanks for coming out.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, watching him go before turning his attention back to the painting.

He was still rooted to the spot, letting his gaze linger on the details as the minutes stretched on.

“You know I said tortured artists, right?” Beverly’s voice came from behind him. “Not professors in bow ties. Unless that’s your type. No judgment here, I guess.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at her before gesturing to the painting.

“Look at this. Isn’t it…” he trailed off, once again unable to find the right words.

Beverly glanced from him to the painting and back quizzically.

“It’s really pretty but you usually couldn’t give less of a shit about art,” she said, clearly confused.

“This is different,” Eddie said, though he didn’t exactly understand why. “Do you know who this is?”

He pointed to the card and she read over the name before straightening up with a contemplating hum.

“I think maybe I’ve heard of him before,” Beverly said thoughtfully, turning to face him again. “Some guy in my Econ class may have mentioned him. Says he’s the darling of the arts program or something. But he doesn’t go by Richard, if I remember right.”

“What does he go by then? Rick?” Eddie wondered.

A grin formed on Beverly’s face and he could almost anticipate her joke even before she spoke.

“Dick?” she said with a giggle.

Eddie snorted out loud and she only smiled wider.

“You think you could get dick from Dick?” Beverly asked, glancing around as if she might spot him even though she had no idea who he was.

“You can’t get dick from Dick if Dick isn’t here,” Eddie said, unable to keep from laughing as he spoke. “The professor said he doesn’t come to these events.”

“Fucking Dick,” she said, shaking her head. “Well without him, your pickings are slim. Most of the artists are girls which we all know won’t do a damn thing for you. There are two guys who bothered to come. One is wearing way too much shitty cologne that’ll probably make you go digging for your inhaler. The other is, unfortunately, straight and engaged. Sorry babe.”

She reached up, ruffling his hair. Eddie ducked away from her with a heavy yet somewhat relieved sigh.

“Can we go home now?” he asked.

“Only if I get to choose the restaurant and we watch all of the Halloween heist episodes,” Beverly said conditionally.

“Deal,” Eddie agreed without a beat of hesitation.

As they walked outside together, heading for Beverly’s car so that they could head back to Eddie’s apartment, all thoughts of the artist and his beautiful painting were pushed to the back Eddie’s mind for now.

* * *

Eddie didn’t believe in fate, especially when it came to romance. If he did, he might have wondered if there was some higher power working in his life. It started at a coffee shop. His favorite coffee shop. Eddie was coming out the door with a paper cup in one hand and his eyes already turned to the left to focus on the bookstore that was his next destination. Not looking where he was going as he pushed through the glass door was a big mistake. Next thing he knew, he was colliding with another hard, taller body and everything in his hands was crashing to the floor.

His phone was safe, simply clattering to the concrete face up. His coffee, however, popped open upon impact and was currently soaking the ground as well as a stack of what looked like important typed letters that certainly didn’t belong to Eddie. Panic filled him as he reached out, snatching up the cup as if it could undo the damage that had already been done.

“I’m so sorry,” he was already saying, wishing he’d had the forethought to grab napkins. “Shit, I’m sorry. I should’ve been looking out.”

Eddie watched as two hands shot out to stop him from trying to mop up the mess with his own hands. He stilled, his eyes tracing over long fingers, a few of which had rings on them, fingernails that were painted with bright, chipped nail polish, and knuckles that had a few bruises on them. Black ink on skin peeked out from the frayed jean jacket he wore. Eddie’s eyes slowly lifted until he met the gaze of his unfortunate victim. Bright blue eyes were slightly magnified by black, thick-framed glasses. There were dark freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks and full pink lips that were curved into a slightly amused smirk.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” the other man said in a low voice that had a rough edge to it. “I was gonna throw these all out anyway. You’ve just given me a good excuse to do it.”

Eddie swallowed hard, his heart racing in his chest and his lips parting with all words failing him. The man’s dark hair surrounded his face in riotous curls that somehow fit him perfectly. He wore a bright purple t-shirt with some sort of band logo and black jeans that were ripped and torn in spots. Eddie stood up when the stranger did, shaking himself out of his trance and watching as he tossed the soaked papers into a nearby trash. Guilt surged in his chest even though he still had the other man’s reassurance in the forefront of his mind.

“I’m so sorry,” Eddie said again.

“It’s nothing, cutie,” the stranger said, turning back to Eddie. “Let me buy you a new one.”

He nodded at the empty cup that was still clutched in Eddie’s hand.

“No,” Eddie said quickly, shaking his head. “I ran into you and destroyed your letters. You really don’t have to do that.”

“I wasn’t watching where I was going either and your coffee is way more valuable than anything I just threw out. Come on.”

The man turned at that, opening the door. Eddie could have easily walked away. He was a grown ass man who didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. But the stranger held the door open, looking at Eddie expectantly, and his feet carried him forward before he could help it. Once they were in the shop, for the second time in Eddie’s case, they made their way up to the counter once he threw away the empty cup and wiped his hands free of the coffee that still soaked them. The barista recognized Eddie as soon as they made it up to the counter, confusion crossing her face.

“We had a little incident outside,” the man said before Eddie could speak, leaning one hip against the counter as his eyes darted over the mirror. “Would you mind making my friend here another of whatever he ordered? And I’ll just get a house blend.”

“Of course,” the barista said, nodding her head as she scrawled out the order on two cups. “Eddie, right?”

With pink cheeks and lowered eyes, he nodded slowly and tried not to feel completely mortified. As she stepped away to give the cups over to someone else, Eddie felt eyes on him and lifted his head only to see the other man looking over at him.

“What?” he said, frowning a little.

“Nothing,” the stranger said, though his smirk was back as he looked Eddie over. “You’re just cute is all, _ Eddie _.”

He put an emphasis on his name and more color rose to Eddie’s cheeks. With a scoff, he looked away and waited until the transaction was done before making his way down to the counter where they picked up their drinks. Eddie made sure to grab a wad of napkins this time, shoving them into the book bag he had hanging on his shoulder.

“What was on the papers?” Eddie asked after a few moments of awkward silence, regretting it as soon as he said it. “I mean… you don’t have to… forget I asked.”

He chanced a look and saw nothing but amusement reflected back at him. Eddie seriously had to wonder if the stranger had another setting or if everything was funny to him.

“Job offers.”

Eddie’s eyes widened at his words and his guilt level only rose.

“Are you kidding me?” he demanded, probably a little louder than he should have. “Come on, we can figure out how to dry them out. They shouldn’t be too far down in the trash can. You shouldn’t have thrown them out just to make me feel better.”

A warm hand clasped his upper arm gently as he started to pass, tugging him back. Eddie looked up into those blue eyes and saw, for the first time, a serious depth to them.

“I meant what I said. They were gonna end up in the trash anyway.”

Eddie’s frown only deepened.

“Why would you throw away a stack of job offers?” he wondered before realizing that, yet again, he was prying where his nose didn’t belong.

“Because I had no intention of taking them.”

The hand released him slowly and Eddie didn’t move to walk out again, though he stepped away to put some distance between them.

“I’m going to do what I want to do my way. No one else is going to dictate any of it or else there’s no point,” the man continued, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on Eddie.

“What do you do?” Eddie found himself asking. “If you don’t want to sell out, it must be something pretty incredible.”

Before he could get an answer, a second barista called out his name and slid two cups over the counter. The stranger grabbed the smaller of the two, giving Eddie a wink.

“See you around, cutie.”

Eddie couldn’t even open his mouth to argue before he was turning away, sweeping through the coffee shop and out the door as he sipped at the black coffee. Clutching his own cup, the second one he had, Eddie carefully made his way to the door, trying not to run into yet another unsuspecting stranger. By the time he made out to the sidewalk and glanced around, the colorful man was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t until that moment that Eddie realized he forgot to ask his name.

* * *

****Eddie may not have believed in serendipity but he didn’t really believe in coincidence either. It wasn’t until almost a week later that he was forced to confront his own skepticism. He was walking down the street with two of his other friends, vaguely listening to Mike and Stan bicker good-naturedly about something or another, as they often did. He happened to look to his right, his eyes catching on a familiar head of dark curls and the causal, free gait of someone who didn’t give a damn what the rest of the world thought of him. Before Eddie knew it, he was calling out for Stan and Mike to wait before crossing the street. He was perfectly aware that he jaywalked but it didn’t matter in the slightest to him.

It was only when he neared the coffee shop stranger that Eddie realized he had no idea what to say or what even possessed him to approach. Luckily he didn’t have to come up with what would certainly be an embarrassing greeting. The taller man’s eyes flitted over to him and he did a small double take before a grin broke out on his face. It was different from the smirk Eddie saw before. There was something more genuine about it. It wasn’t the only thing that was different about this stranger. He had dark circles beneath tired eyes and Eddie could see that the polish on his nails was a chipped black instead of colorful. 

Most of all, his eyes caught on his arms that were bare this time around with no jacket in sight. The sleeves of his t-shirt still covered his biceps but it was enough for Eddie to see the multiple tattoos that colored his skin. They were just as colorful as Eddie remembered the rest of him being the first time they met. All except one, that he could barely see on his wrist that was black and intricate. Eddie caught a brief glimpse of it before his stranger was lifting his hand to run his fingers through his hair, his own eyes darting all over Eddie and taking in every inch of him.

“Well if it isn’t Eddie himself,” he said in a charming voice, the smile unwavering on his face despite the tiredness radiating from him. “You cross that street just to see little old me, cutie?”

Eddie nodded, unsure of what else to do. There was no point in lying.

“I never got your name,” he blurted out.

One of the man’s eyebrows ticked up at his words.

“Has it been bothering you all this time?” he asked, leaning in just a little bit.

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes, broken out of his surprised state by his egotistical tone.

“You think way too much of yourself,” he pointed out, though his own voice was light. “Just figured I’d ask for it now.”

“God you’re adorable.”

Eddie’s face started to pinch into a scowl. Before he could voice his annoyance, the other man spoke again.

“Richie Tozier,” he said, a dramatic flourish to his voice as he spoke his name. “Since you’re _ dying _ to know.”

Another scoff rose in his throat but it died on his lips when he realized what he heard.

“Tozier?” Eddie said, his mind quickly making the connection. “Wait… Richard Tozier?”

If possible, Richie’s smile only grew bigger.

“So you’ve heard of me?” he asked, looking quite pleased. “I’ve always dreamed of being recognized on the street by a beautiful man but I never really thought it’d actually happen. Thanks Eds.”

Eddie barely heard his words. It was almost unbelievable. Beverly would certainly be having a fit if she were here.

“I saw your painting,” Eddie said before he could help himself. “At the art exhibit a few weeks ago. It was… incredible.”

Richie simply blinked several times, clearly surprised, before that same smirk from before fell into place.

“That old thing,” he said with a nod of acknowledgment. “Not my usual style. I was actually paid to do it. Those administration assholes are always going on about campus pride or some shit and most of the other people in my program already did something depicting the school in some way. They wanted me to do it too but it was never required so they coughed up some money and made me their bitch for a few weeks.”

Richie gave Eddie an exaggerated wink before reaching into the back pocket of his pants to pull out a smushed package of cigarettes and a lighter. Eddie should have been disgusted and he should have walked away but instead he took a slow step back and watched as Richie tapped the bottom of the package against his hand before retrieving a cigarette and placing it between his lips. He seemed to have noticed Eddie’s small retreat and raised one eyebrow.

“You one of those people who love to lecture me on the shit I’m doing to my lungs with these?” Richie asked.

Eddie shook his head, though he knew that he would have a deeply informed lecture ready if anyone wanted it. One of the many things his mother pounded into him in her more paranoid moments when she was certain that Eddie was sneaking out to smoke with Beverly.

“I just…” Eddie paused before telling Richie that he was asthmatic because it wasn’t the truth.

He still, even years after finding out that his mom had tricked him, had a hard time separating her lies from reality. Eddie didn’t have asthma but sometimes he was still reliant on the inhaler he always kept somewhere on his person. Either way, his mother still affected his life to this day, even if she wasn’t a part of it. The memory of her cut into him like a knife, but he didn't let himself dwell on it for long.

“I don’t like the smell,” Eddie finished lamely, refocusing on the other man.

Richie gave him a onceover and then, to Eddie’s utter surprise, dropped the cigarette back into his hand and replaced it in the package.

“So what were you doing at that exhibit anyway? No offense but it doesn’t really seem like your scene,” Richie said, shoving the cigarettes and lighter back into his pocket.

“It’s not,” Eddie said with a shake of his head. “My friend dragged me there.”

“One of those two over there giving this entire conversation an audience?” Richie asked, gesturing over Eddie shoulder with his chin.

Even though he knew who Richie was talking about, Eddie still glanced around and saw Mike and Stan looking at them with vague confusion on their faces.

“No,” Eddie said, feeling bad for leaving them there without explanation. “Her name is Beverly.”

“And why does she like to torment you with boring shit like that?”

“She thought I could get laid,” the words fell from his lips before he could call them back.

Any hope that Richie didn’t hear him was crushed when he let out a snort of laughter. Eddie felt mortified, his cheeks burning as he fought the urge to run right back across the street. Why was he even standing here? What was it about Richie that drew him in and made him speak before thinking?

“You thought the best place to cruise for hookups was the university art exhibit?” Richie asked with mirth lighting up his eyes.

Eddie shrugged miserably, wishing the ground would swallow him up right about now.

“Beverly gets these ideas,” he said, still considering a hasty retreat.

“Well damn,” Richie said, letting out a small, dramatic sigh. “If I knew that, I might have bothered to show up.”

The meaning of his words didn’t quite dawn on Eddie for several seconds, making him frown with confusion before his eyes widened. Richie watched the process with poorly disguised humor. Uncertain of what to do or say with that piece of information, wondering now if this had officially crossed the line from friendly conversation to possible flirting, Eddie considered yet again retreating back across the street.

“You ever been to Roxie’s?” Richie asked, stopping his thoughts in their tracks.

Eddie shook his head. Despite the name, which suggested to him some sort of a mix between a cabaret club and a possible gay bar, he knew that Roxie’s was just a regular bar that attracted university students in droves. He’d never been there himself but he knew that Beverly and Mike had frequented the establishment over the past three years with their social circle outside of just the four of them. Richie looked unsurprised that he hadn’t been there.

“Come tomorrow night,” he said, stepping in close and lowering his voice. “I can promise the likelihood of getting laid is a lot higher. And if you find yourself still craving an artist, you’ll get your wish.”

The corner of his mouth curved into a lopsided smile and the insinuation was clear. Eddie’s heart raced in his chest at the proximity between them. He found it hard to measure his breathing as he nodded without thinking too much about it. This close, he could see the fathomless depths of Richie’s eyes quite clearly, and the exhaustion they held along with a swirl of emotions that Eddie couldn’t quite decipher. There was a smudge of color, possibly paint, on the side of his neck and a silver stud in at least one of his ears. The other was covered by his hair.

“You’ll be there?” Eddie asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t misreading the situation.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Richie said simply.

Then he was stepping away, giving Eddie a nod and walking down the street. Eddie felt rooted to the spot until he disappeared around the corner. Only then did he realize that he started holding his breath from the minute Richie turned away from him. The entire situation was strange. Eddie couldn’t possibly know what to make of it, so he spun around and crossed the street back to Stan and Mike, answering their questions vaguely as they continued making their way down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you all think! Reviews are like clapping for a fairy. They keep me alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all like the chapter! It's about the same length as the first cause I don't want to throw super long chapters at you.

Eddie could practically feel Beverly’s excited energy vibrating through the air as they walked together down the street. He knew that she had a million and one questions and a small part of him admired how she’d kept them to herself for this long. But he kept his eyes forward, focusing on keeping his nerves at a manageable level so that he wouldn’t panic and decide to turn around and walk back in the opposite direction. They were heading to the bar fairly late at Beverly’s insistence, since she said that it didn’t get really fun until well after ten o’clock.

“So…” Beverly said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “This is new.”

He didn’t say anything, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He felt her gaze on the side of his face but didn’t look back.

“I’ve known you for almost eight years and never in your life have you suggested that we go to a bar together. It’s always been my idea and I’ve pretty much had to drag you kicking and screaming. But all of the sudden, you’re all about going to the busiest college bar in the area on a Saturday fucking night and I, for one, think that I deserve to at least have a little bit of insight. Whenever you’re ready.”

There wasn’t a single part of her short speech that Eddie could deny or counter. It was all true, right down to the kicking and screaming part. He hated bars, historically, and logically there was no reason for him to be going to this one. Just because a hot artist flirted with him for a few minutes on two separate occasions did not mean that Eddie should be making a fool of himself now. He drew up short, his eyes widening as he realized exactly what he was doing.

“Oh, what the hell am I doing?” he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Beverly stopped too, turning around to look at him with confusion.

“Eddie?” she asked, moving in closer to him.

He let out a deep sigh, tilting his head back towards the sky.

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” Eddie confessed, his words lingering in the air. “And this is a bad fucking idea.”

Bev reached out, taking his hand.

“Babe I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about but if it really is a bad decision, and I highly doubt it cause this is you we’re talking about, then what’s the problem?”

Eddie dropped his head, looking at her with confusion.

“You’re in college,” she reminded him, as if he needed it. “If there ever is a time for bad ideas, it’s now. So get your ass moving cause we’re not going back.”

Before Eddie could get another word in, she was tugging him forward. It wasn’t too hard. His body didn’t seem to want to follow logic. There was no way this ends well. No chance of a clean getaway. If Richie Tozier really was going to be at the bar, and if his suggestive comments meant what Eddie thought they did, this was about to get very messy. But any logical thought fled as Eddie considered the fact that he craved whatever Richie was promising him more than the safety of heading back home. And that in itself was fucking terrifying. 

So he let Bev tug him along, all the way to the door of Roxie’s and inside the crowded bar. Eddie’s first instinct was to grimace at all the people he saw and the loud music playing over the speakers. There were people dancing and drinking and laughing and talking. The entire room smelled of stale beer and the faintest hints of smoke. The lights were dimmed and there were different sports games playing on the televisions mounted over the bar that Eddie didn’t give a damn about.

“So you’re meeting someone here, right?” Beverly called over the music, looking up at him. “You see him anywhere.”

Eddie did a cursory glance around them, his heart racing in his chest as he searched the crowd for a mop of wild, curly dark hair. With a shake of his head and a stomach twisting with nerves, Eddie looked back at her and shrugged.

“Maybe he won’t be here,” he called back to her.

A smirk formed on her face as she pulled him forward until the crowd was swallowing them up.

“Nice try,” Beverly said, squeezing his hand lightly. “Let’s get a drink and keep an eye out for your Romeo, yeah?”

Eddie sighed heavily but let her lead him once more, wishing more than anything that he decided against doing this. Yet he found himself looking out, his eyes sharp and waiting to catch sight of the man that he came here to find. There was no sight of him and disappointment weighed at him, making Eddie think that maybe Richie was just leading him on for a laugh. He didn’t seem like the type but Eddie had been historically bad at predicting which guys would turn out to be absolute pricks. He couldn’t trust his own instincts.

“We made it!” Beverly announced once they reached the bar. “What’ll you have?”

“Water,” Eddie said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, making it clear that he wasn’t going to get away with that.

“Nice try,” Beverly mouthed at him before leaning over the bar with her elbows braced on the hard surface as she waited for the bartender to come over.

Eddie hung back a little, trying and failing to stop looking around hopefully. If all he had to do was suffer through a couple of drinks, he’d do it. So long as he never had to think about this night or his stupid gullibility again. Then he heard the familiar voice rise up over the noise and his heart leapt in his chest.

“What can I get you?”

“Two beers on tap,” Beverly answered. “One for me and one for my favorite boy in the world.”

She reached back, clasping Eddie’s shoulder without looking. He turned around slowly, his breath caught in his throat as he tried to tone down his expectations. But there he was, just as tall and wild and colorful as ever. His hair was flatter than usual, parts of it sticking to his face from the perspiration that gathered on his forehead and temples. A small silver hoop dangled from his ear instead of a stud. He wasn’t wearing glasses this time, which somehow made his eyes look even bluer even in the bar’s shitty light.

His shirt was a garish thing, a bright yellow Hawaiian print that would have hurt anyone’s eyes in the daylight. It clashed with his tattoos, yet somehow brought out the color in them. He had a watch on his wrist and a white undershirt on beneath his shirt that exposed his collarbones. Eddie was perfectly aware that he was staring, his lips slightly parted, but to be fair Richie was staring right back. His face lit up with a smile that tugged at his lips. Beverly was looking between them with realization dawning on her face but Eddie wasn’t paying her one lick of attention.

“So you came,” Richie said, leaning forward with one elbow braced on the bar. “I’ll admit, I thought you might ditch me, cutie.”

Eddie’s cheeks warmed as he shrugged, fighting the urge to duck his head shyly.

“I’ve never been here,” he told Richie, stepping forward. “Figured I might as well see what it’s all about.”

Richie’s smile only grew as Bev looked between them.

“So you’re the one, huh?” she asked, drawing the attention back to herself.

“I guess I am,” Richie said, reaching out his hand towards her. “Richie Tozier, at your service.”

Beverly started to shake his hand but stopped, having yet another epiphany.

“Oh!” she said, looking at Eddie.

It was clear that she remembered exactly what he did when she heard his name. She looked at Eddie with delight stirring in her eyes.

“Oh?” Richie asked, releasing her hand and drawing his own back.

“It’s nothing,” Eddie said, shaking his head.

“This is him,” Beverly said, pointing at Richie before turning to face him again. “You’re Dick!”

Eddie could have happily been swallowed up by the ground right about now.

“I’m what now?” Richie asked, looking like he was on the verge of laughter.

“Richie,” Eddie hissed in her direction as he inwardly prayed for the floor to just open the fuck up and free him. “He’s Richie.”

“We saw your art at the gallery,” Beverly said, effectively ignoring Eddie.

“Yeah Eddie told me,” Richie said, nodding his head as he ignored everyone else who needed to order a drink.

Then realization passed over his face and his eyes moved from Beverly to Eddie and back.

“Oh you’re the friend,” he said, pointing at Beverly. “The one who was trying to get him laid.”

“That’s me,” she said proudly, nodding her head. “Beverly Marsh.”

Richie practically beamed, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looked at Eddie again.

“Two beers coming right up,” he said, taking a step. “Don’t go anywhere, yeah?”

Eddie’s humiliation faded away and he nodded, leaning forward onto the bar.

“I’ll be here,” he said.

Richie looked satisfied, turning away to get their drinks. As soon as his back was turned, Beverly nudged him with a sharp elbow, letting out a laugh.

“You didn’t tell me you met Dick!” she crowed, clearly amused by the entire situation.

“Gee, I wonder why,” Eddie muttered, shaking his head.

She didn’t seem at all put off, reaching out to slip her hand through his arm to rest in the curve of his elbow.

“You know you’re gonna have to tell me right?” Bev asked.

“Tell you what?” Eddie asked, unable to tear his eyes away from Richie as he moved behind the counter effortlessly, as if he’d been doing the job for ages.

He could practically feel the amusement rolling off of her before she even answered.

“I told you several weeks ago that you’d go home with a big dicked artist,” Beverly said, reminding him of that unfortunate conversation. “Now the timing might be a little off but I fully intend to maintain bragging rights if it turns out to really happen. So you will definitely have to tell me all about Dick’s dick.”

Eddie huffed out a sigh, looking over at her.

“Fuck you,” he said plainly, without any heat to his words.

Beverly grinned at him, leaning in to press a smacking kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll leave that to your man,” she said with a wink just as Richie returned with their drinks.

Her hand shot out first, wrapping around one of the beers. Bev raised it up and looked between them both with a mischievous light in her eyes.

“Have a good night, boys,” Beverly said before taking a healthy drink.

Then she was patting Eddie’s shoulder and pushing through the crowd, leaving him alone at the bar.

“Subtle,” Richie commented.

Eddie looked back at him, his hand wrapped loosely around the drink that he bought.

“That’s Bev,” he said, smiling nervously as he tapped his fingers on the glass. “Thank you.”

Richie simply shrugged, bracing his hands on the bar as his eyes darted over Eddie’s face.

“I get off at midnight,” he said, which Eddie was just in a little over an hour. “You gonna wait for me?”

Eddie found himself nodding without having to think too hard about it. Not a drop of alcohol in his system yet and he was already planning on going home with someone he barely knew. The night was already shaping up to be a damn good one. He found his way to a stool, sliding on and doing his best to ignore everyone around him. Eddie knew he should probably try to be a little less obvious and look as though he was somewhat interested in his surroundings. But it was hard not to watch Richie as he worked.

There was something odd about him. Something that tugged at Eddie’s mind and made him think that maybe Richie wasn’t all that he seemed. He moved quickly behind the bar, filling drink orders and firing off words to his fellow bartenders at a mile a minute. His eyes would crinkle at the corners when he smiled at customers but there was always something off about it, like each smile took more effort than the one before. He tapped his fingers on the bar incessantly, even when he was talking to customers, like he couldn’t wait to get away from them.

There wasn’t a single moment that he wasn’t moving somehow. He didn’t seem nervous. Even though the energy that he exuded was somewhat chaotic, there was an underlying certainty that he knew exactly what he was doing informed by years of practice. He just seemed to be slightly uncomfortable in his skin, as if he couldn’t wait to duck out from behind the bar and get far away. Eddie wondered if he might have been reading him wrong. He didn’t know the guy very well at all and all of these assumptions could be the opposite of true. But it was hard to ignore body language and Richie’s was all too easy to read.

But he seemed to be charming as well, or at least really funny. He made more than a few of his customers laugh, smirking a little as if he was quite simply used to it. Part of Eddie wanted to know what they were saying. The other part of him, perhaps emboldened by the beer he was sipping on considering that he was an incredible lightweight, didn’t really care because Richie was leaving this bar with him and him alone. The thought stirred a warmth deep in his chest and let him relax as he watched.

And Richie watched him too, his eyes darting over every so often as if to just check that Eddie was there. Eddie probably should have looked away and at least pretended that he wasn’t staring at Richie the whole damn time but there was no use in pretending and he’d probably look like even more of an idiot if he tried. But Richie never looked uncomfortable or bothered at all. The only reaction Eddie ever saw was a satisfied gleam in his eyes before he turned away to keep working.

“Excuse me.”

The words jolted Eddie out of his Richie focused mind. He quite literally jerked on the stool before turning his head with wide eyes. He wouldn’t have reacted at all if it weren’t for the hand at his elbow. No one but his friends ever touched him. Eddie didn’t like it when strangers touched him. He fought the urge to wrench his arm away even though the touch was light and simply attention-getting. He didn’t want it to be happening.

“What?” Eddie said, barely seeing past his slight panic as his eyes zeroed in on the hand still touching him.

It wasn’t until it dropped away that he felt like he could breathe again.

“I’m sorry,” the man said over the sound of the crowd around them. “I just… I saw you across the bar and you look so lonely sitting here. Thought I might give you some company.”

Eddie’s eyes finally darted up and settled on the man’s face. He was young and familiar. Definitely close to Eddie’s age. Where has he seen him before? Maybe in one of his classes. Eddie couldn’t be sure. He was somewhat attractive, with sandy blonde hair perfectly styled and the slightest stubble on his jaw.

“I don’t need company,” Eddie said, leaning away slightly. “But thank you.”

“You sure?” the guy asked, bracing one elbow on the bar and moving in even closer.

Maybe he wasn’t trying to trap Eddie but it was certainly hard to let go of the idea as he leaned back further and bumped into the person behind him.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t sure,” Eddie said, his voice taking on a snappish tone that he hoped would make the man turn around and head back to wherever he came from.

But he simply smiled, looking even more intrigued. Did he really think that Eddie was playing hard to get here? He just wanted to be left alone to stare at the hot bartender. Was that too much to ask?

“At least let me buy you a drink. They can make stuff that tastes a lot better than that beer you’ve been nursing for a while.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes, letting his feet down from the rung on the stool so that he could stand up.

“Do I need to tattoo ‘no’ on my forehead for you to get the damn memo?” he said, probably a bit louder than he should have. “I’m not fucking interested.”

The guy’s eyes flared with annoyance and even the smallest amount of anger. Eddie assumed that he wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted. He was perfectly okay with being an exception to the rule. The guy straightened up and moved closer, clearly trying to crowd into Eddie’s space, but then there was a hand at the small of Eddie’s back. He jumped a little and turned his head, prepared to unleash hell if another asshole really thought this was the time to hit on him. But then he saw a flash of silver jewelry through dark curls and immediately relaxed.

“It’s midnight,” Richie said low in his ear.

He was talking to Eddie but his eyes were fixed on the guy who couldn’t take no for an answer.

“You still wanna go?” he asked.

Eddie nodded, grateful for the out Richie gave him. He didn’t even look at the other guy again, his eyes tracing over Richie’s profile and the tightness in his clenched jaw. Eddie’s breath caught when Richie’s hand dropped only for his fingers to brush over his palm. He carefully took his hand, loosely enough that Eddie could tug away at any time if he wanted to. Then they were turning their backs on the asshole, leaving him behind at the bar. Eddie had no idea where they were going but he followed Richie, concentrating on the warmth of his palm and the feeling of his long fingers laced through his.

They passed a couple of pool tables and a small stage before making their way into the hall. A couple was making out against the wall between the two bathrooms but Eddie ignored them, his eyes fixed on the back of Richie’s head. The noise of the bar faded as they moved further until Richie was pushing open a door marked “employees only”. It turned out to be a small break room slash locker room. Eddie didn’t question whether or not he should be there as the door swung shut behind them.

He simply let his hand fall from Richie’s as he moved further into the room, leaning back against the wall by the door. The lights were different in there, brighter than the one in the bar. Eddie could see the wrinkles in Richie’s shirt and the red mark at the back of his neck where he clearly rubbed at it more than once. His fingers spun at a padlock on one of the lockers until it clicked open, letting him tug it off and open the door. Eddie searched for something to say. Anything. He could have thanked Richie for coming along when he did but Eddie didn’t want to give off the idea that he couldn’t handle himself.

“Your shirt is really ugly, you know,” Eddie said before he could help himself. 

Richie looked over his shoulder and blinked once with surprise before a smile broke out over his face.

“I know,” he said with a shrug, pulling out a jacket and a wallet before slamming the locker door shut again. “I don’t exactly wear it cause it’s pleasing to the eye.”

“Do all artists dress like retired car salesmen who live in Florida or is that just you?” Eddie asked, tilting his head to the side.

Richie let out a laugh, shaking his head as he tugged the jacket on and pushed the wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

“You really shouldn’t look so cute when you’re insulting me,” Richie told him, walking over slowly.

“You should probably get used to it,” Eddie said simply, letting a smile pull at his lips. “I have plenty of insults at the ready at all times.”

It wasn’t true. He could think of way more good things to say about Richie than bad. But no one but Eddie had to know that.

“An interesting foreplay tactic,” Richie said with a considering nod as he drew closer to Eddie. “I think I can get into it.”

“Well aren’t you just a sucker for punishment?” Eddie asked, tilting his head back against the wall. 

Richie grinned at him, his eyes flashing with amusement and something else. Something dark and hidden that Eddie didn’t understand at all.

“You have no idea, baby,” Richie said in a low voice that sent a thrill running through Eddie.

The room seemed to get ten degrees hotter in the space of a single second as Richie’s hands braced on the wall on either side of Eddie’s head. Unlike before, with the other guy, Eddie didn’t feel trapped in. He felt enlivened. He peeked up through his lashes, his body reacting to Richie’s proximity in ways that he couldn’t even describe. Goosebumps rose to the surface of his skin before he was even touched. When Richie’s eyes darted down to his lips, they tingled as if he was already kissed. Warmth touched on his cheeks and gathered in his chest as he felt a low tug of desire in his belly.

Richie was sweaty and Eddie could smell smoke and cologne clinging to his clothes. There was no telling how dirty his hands were from touching people and money and credit cards for hours. The room they were in smelled like it hadn’t been thoroughly cleaned in a while and Eddie was certain that there were all kinds of germs surrounding him and yet he couldn’t tear his thoughts away from the blue of Richie’s eyes or the small scar just above his lip. He felt surrounded and captivated, a thousand urges filling him all at once.

To reach out.

To touch.

To hold.

To kiss.

Eddie’s hand lifted before he knew it, curling into Richie’s ridiculous unbuttoned shirt. He felt like he was dancing on the edge of a cliff, his toes brushing the edge and his body waiting for the fall. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he glanced up at Richie, seeing that his eyes had darkened ever so slightly as he simply watched, taking Eddie in as if he wanted to memorize this moment.

“Aren’t we leaving?” Eddie breathed out.

Richie didn’t answer for a long moment. His hand moved from the wall, his thumb brushing lightly over Eddie’s jaw. The corner of his mouth ticked up when a shiver curled down Eddie’s spine and made him tremble.

“Not yet,” Richie said quietly.

Then he was bending his head, his hand moving to Eddie’s chin and tilting his face up just enough. Eddie’s eyes slid closed without hesitation and it was worth it for the feeling of Richie’s warm breath touching on his lips just before he kissed him. It was the barest brush of lips, soft and sweet and promising all at once. When Richie started to pull away, Eddie pushed on his toes and chased his lips, deepening the kiss for just a short moment before they were breaking apart.

“Ready now?” Richie asked, his voice just loud enough for Eddie to hear, as if speaking too loud would break whatever existed between them right then and there.

Eddie nodded, his eyes fluttering open.

“I’m ready,” he said.

Richie stepped away, holding his hand out. Eddie took it without hesitation, lacing their fingers once more. He walked just a step behind Richie, following him to a back door that led to a small, dark parking lot behind the bar. There were no more than six or seven cars parked there, clearly for employees only. Richie led him to the one parked furthest away. An old black truck with peeling paint and a rusted bumper.

Eddie could tell right away that the truck had a lot of character, just like it’s owner. Richie had to unlock the doors with his key, pulling open the passenger one for Eddie to slide in first before rounding the back to his own door. The inside of the truck had the faintest hints of minty air freshener, Richie’s cologne, and leather. Eddie peeked over his shoulder as Richie climbed in, spotting a mess of discarded clothes, a few random pieces of crumpled paper, and a paint splattered sheet rolled up on the seat.

“My place okay?” Richie asked as he pushed his key into the ignition.

“As long as you’re not planning on skinning me alive,” Eddie said with a nod, the faintest hint of nerves touching on his voice.

A beat passed and something tense hung in the air for just a moment. Then Richie smirked over at him, starting the rumbling engine.

“No need to worry, Eds,” he said in a deadpan voice, throwing the truck into reverse. “That’s what my remote, dilapidated cabin in the woods is for.”

Eddie fought the urge to smile, narrowing his eyes at Richie playfully.

“I knew there was something fishy about you,” he said as Richie pulled out of the parking lot.

“Well I had a date with your mom last night so if you don’t like the smell, tell her to shower a little more often.”

Eddie couldn’t help the snort of laugher that slipped out.

“Seriously?” he said, shaking his head at Richie. “That’s what you’re going with here? A fucking ‘your mom’ joke?”

“Why mess with a classic?” Richie asked, navigating through the dark streets of Portland with one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the console between them. 

“Because you’re not twelve,” Eddie reminded him.

“It’s what’s in a man’s heart that matters, cutie.”

Eddie shook his head, marveling over the bundle of contradictions that was Richie Tozier. He couldn’t get a grasp on who he was. There were a few things he noticed as Richie switched on the music to let an old seventies rock song filter out of the speakers. He seemed at home in his truck, as if it was an old friend. His hand rested over the top of the wheel and his elbow brushed the window comfortably.

His other hand still sat on the center console. Eddie couldn’t help but take notice of it. Not because it was moving. It was nothing like the bar where his fingers tapped incessantly. He seemed at ease, his body still and relaxed when he wasn’t shifting his hand on the wheel to switch on his blinker or turn at an intersection. Eddie turned his head when he saw Richie’s eyes twitch in his direction, looking out of the window and hoping he wasn’t being too obvious in his observation.

Richie hummed along with the music as they drove, lights and building passing by as Eddie kept his breathing slow and measured. There was nothing to do about his heart, which was racing in his chest. After a few minutes of that, he risked a glance at Richie as they pulled to a stop at a light. Eddie watched as he chewed at his bottom lip and rubbed his thumb over the wheel, his eyes fixed through the windshield.

“Why me?” Eddie asked, voicing the question that he didn’t even know was weighing on his mind until now.

Richie turned his head, meeting his gaze with the slightest furrow of his brow.

“What?” he said.

Eddie almost regretted asking. He didn’t know if he wanted the answer. If Richie just thought he’d be an easy lay, Eddie didn’t know if he’d like to hear it. He twisted his hands in his lap, feeling uncertain now.

“You could probably have anyone you want,” Eddie said, shrugging one shoulder. “Why me?”

Richie stared at him for a long moment, looking surprised yet unbothered by his question.

“There’s something about you,” he finally said, the words falling from his tongue in the most simple of ways, as if it was obvious. “Can’t say the same for anyone else.”

Eddie didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t even sure that he knew what it meant. Only that his heart skipped a beat as the words lingered in his mind and he found himself leaning forward, careless of the seatbelt that restrained him. Eddie’s hand curved over Richie’s cheek as his eyes fluttered closed and their lips brushed softly once, then twice, then a third time. A car honked behind them but they barely flinched, pulling away and meeting each other’s gaze for a weighty moment.

Then Eddie was sitting back and Richie was turning his head, watching where he was going as he pulled through the green light. Eddie felt breathless as he settled against the seat, fighting the urge to brush his fingers over his lips. If their kisses alone affected him this much, what would happen when they were in Richie’s apartment? How intense would it be? Eddie didn’t know the answer to his question quite yet, but he sure as hell looked forward to finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
